Downfall of King Sombra
by Xavious216
Summary: This tale is of the tragedy of what really happened when King Sombra fell from grace. two shot
1. Chapter 1

Downfall of King Sombra

King Sombra watched on from his empire as the one shred of pure beauty in Equestria slumbered the day away. He was a cruel ruler to the crystal empire, but he would give it all away to be with the beautiful night princess, Luna. But because of the deeds of his past, he believed he would be forever destined to be denied her heart for all eternity, so close yet forever so far from her. He felt a tear slide down and quickly wiped it away. He still had his pride as a ruler and king.

Celestia wished to meet with him about how he should change the way he rules his Crystal Empire again. There is a difference however, this time Luna will be accompanying her to the meeting. He allowed a smile to grace his lips that vanished soon afterwards. He had never been formally introduced to her, it would be their first meeting. King Sombra left his castle. The armor and shear fear radiating from him made the Crystal ponies in the vicinity cower and work faster in their slave work.

* * *

He reached Canterlot with relative ease. Ponies who did not know the King, and were loyal to Celestia and Luna still bowed in both respect and despair in the presence of such a powerful unicorn. He was greeted at the entrance by a frightened guard who was to escort him. Before the fearful guard could speak, Luna entered and got her first good look at the king. With the menacing look and the evil and hate radiating from him, she found him to be rather handsome. She may have seen something past all the corruption and taint, but it may have just turned her on that much more, "Your highness, I will gladly take you to the meeting, but it is not for another few hours. I will give you a grand tour, if that is fine by you, of course?" Sombra nodded and went with Luna to see the sights, though he kept his sights on her during the entire tour, they may have downcast every now and again but whose wouldn't with a flank like that. After the tour, they spoke about Luna's nights in her room. Sombra said, "On the darkest of nights I would venture out unto my balcony to simply gaze out at the majestic wonders someone so beautiful could make." He cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. She did the same and when their lips connected she felt better than she ever did. The soft caressing was enough to make her moan into the kiss. While the King deepened it, a guard walked in, "Your highness, it is time for the meeting." Luna slowly moved her head back as Sombra released her, "Another time my king." They left her room and proceeded to the conference room to begin the meeting. Celestia and Luna sat on one side of the table as Sombra sat across them. Celestia began the meeting. "King Sombra, you are treating your ponies like dirt and very unfairly, I demand you stop the slavery, and the unnecessary malnourishment and water deprivation you have let ravish your land!" Instead of an anticipated Sombra response, Luna said, "Tia, surely you are overreacting, I do not believe King Sombra would do such a heartless thing to his ponies." Even the ponies standing guard outside the door were shocked to hear Luna say such a thing. The King had not a wicked evil cruel grin, but a gentle smile cast upon Luna. The love she had for him radiating off in waves with the glazed over smile she returned. "Luna, are you saying I am not being truthful? Sombra ignore my sister, she is still young and does not fully understand the gravity of the situation."

The King was angry Celestia would say such harsh things about her sister. The saddened expression on Luna caused an ache Sombra was unfamiliar with. "I am a young king, Celestia. Are you calling me nëive due to my age? You are not so wise yourself. You could not hold back your feelings for the spirit of chaos and almost lost your kingdom because you are too weak." Celestia quickly rose up and destroyed the table with her hoof and tears threatening to spill, but before Celestia could make a remark the King continued, "I will not stop what I am doing in MY kingdom. It is none of your business. If that is all you have to say to me, than I shall take my leave." Before he got out the door he turned to Celestia, "You should be grateful I have not destroyed this land and all who dwell within it. I halt my attack only to not damage such a beautiful pony." He said with a lustful grin pointed at Luna.

Celestia, blinded by her fury with the king, thought he was talking about her and was disgusted and repulsed by such a thought. "Get the fuck out of my castle Sombra, never come here again." She did not adress him as King. She should know better. And with that, and a 'thank you for the hospitality Luna', as a farewell, he was gone.

Before night fell Luna had tried to comfort her sister after what King Sombra said, but every attempt was halted by a guard standing in front of her sister's door. After dark, Luna made her way out of the castle and to the Crystal Empire. She made her way through the corridors, and past the royal guards, and out of the castle. She bolted at her full speed to the Crystal Empire, knowing it may take some time.

* * *

When she got to the Crystal Empire, she was shocked, These ponies actually enjoyed her nights, not like those ponies in Canterlot. She evasively made her way past the guards and up to the chambers of King Sombra. She entered through the window, but nopony was there, or so she thought, "Why have you snuck into my kingdom princess?" King Sombra whispered in her ear as his warm breath caressed her neck as he slithered his arms around her waist. She shivered, "My king, I am here to see you of course. My sister can be quite dense at times." She turned around to look him in the eye. "But I also wish to ask you why you have done this to your ponies and to plead to you to stop this."

King Sombra nodded to the bed. She blushed but understood it as a better place to talk. On the bed he said, "Even the evil have reasons for enslavement of others. I rule a kingdom of equivalency. No pony is above or below any other. None are homeless so the rich can have everything. All is in complete order. There is no crime, no rising death rate. They may not like their King, but with the love they have for the Crystal Heart and each other, the empire will always be protected. These ponies have never gone to war. They live peacefully under a monarch rule just like Celestia's ponies."

Luna was shocked but in a way understood the decision of rule the King enforced. Thinking about Celestia, she really did make almost all the decisions, she could hardly say they rule together. She is more often simply called on to raise and lower the moon. Luna planned to ask Sombra for forgiveness on Celestia's behalf but decided against it. "The Crystal Empire is a very valuable piece of land. The Crystal Heart is wanted worldwide. It is impossible to pass the barrier unless you are let into the kingdom by me."

She decided it best leave now and to return to Canterlot when The king said, "Will you lay with me?" She decided it would be fine to sleep with 'her king.' He would be her first time, and hopefully the only pony she will ever be with.

* * *

The next day, while it was still dark out, Luna returned to the castle. She made it in and remained inconspicuous. She lowered the moon as Celestia raised the sun as usual, nothing went wrong.

Over the next few weeks, Luna noticed something terribly wrong. She had been ill every morning since the night she spent with Sombra. Even now she was over her royal toilet seat, throwing up her breakfast with a noticeable bump in her stomach. Luna was sure Celestia would begin to notice any time now.

She made her way out to the throne room next to her sister. The day progressed relatively slowly. It was interrupted by a guard deciding now to be the first time he ever spoke. "Princess Luna, my apologies, but have you gained weight?"

The guards do not have as much respect for Luna as they do Celestia. Celestia noticed this finally and her eyes widened. "Sister! Are you with child?" Luna nodded gravely, "Yes Tia, I am."

Celestia squealed and hugged Luna while going in for the feared question, "Who is the father sister? Do I know him?" Luna avoided eye contact, "Well, it is someone you know. Somepony you met before. They are not from Canterlot. He is very strong. He is quite handsome." Celestia was chuckling, "Sister who is it?"

Luna looked down as she prepared the worst. She muttered the answer behind her mane something Celestia could not hear, "I'm sorry sister, who did you say?" Luna sighed and without the fear in her voice, she spoke up to make sure Celestia can hear her, "The father is King Sombra"

The room became as silent as the night itself. The guards scooted out of the room from the awkward situation and fear of what may come. Celestia's eye twitched and she was hyperventilating. She took a deep breath to restore her breathing, "Well. congratulations Sister, I am very proud of you." Luna exhaled a breath she was holding and hugged her sister. She felt a sharp pain in her side, then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Luna awoke from being knocked out from unknown means, she was greeted by the queen of the changelings, Chrysalis. Instead of spewing questions to Chrysalis, Luna rose from her bed and clutched her flat stomach.

She made her way to the bathroom to confirm what she knew, she no longer was carrying a baby within her. Fear crawled in her skin like a child warming up in a blanket. She made her way to the throne room in hysterics. When she got to the throne room, Celestia was seated with an unexplainably blank look on her face.

"Sister, what happened? Why am I no longer pregnant? What have I missed?"

Celestia only said, "I did what was right for my kingdom, sister." Luna held on to her rage as best she could. She left the throne room to find a guard to learn more of what Celestia would more than likely not tell her.

She returned to her room to see Queen Chrysalis on her bed looking more depressed than she had ever seen. "Queen Chrysalis, please tell me what is going on!" She looked directly at her and said,

"Let me start from the beginning. You have been unconscious for a week. Princess Celestia was completely sick of the king and his ways. She went to my kingdom and offered me all the love I needed to feed my changelings for a thousand years if I impersonated you. I agreed to this and together, me and Celestia sealed King Sombra in the arctic north, she was hoping forever. Instead of doing as she said she had agreed to, she betrayed me. I am now a powerless changeling queen who has to work her way back up to power. I, am so so sorry about your child Luna. She called for an abortion the first day you were unconscious. I know what it is like to lose a child."

Luna was hyperventilating and seeing red. Her eyes turned into slits and a dark manifestation of a dark aura encircled her mane and tail, changing it into the flowing mane like Celestia's mane. Hers looked like the night with stars twinkling within it. She became blacker than the night itself and adorning armor reminiscent of the times of Great War belonging to Commander Hurricane. "Luna! What has happened to you?"

The mare infront of Chrysalis spoke in a sinister voice unlike her own, "I am not Luna, You may call us Nightmare Moon. Chrysalis, you have been a great help to us by informing us of what has happened. Remain in the castle, I have something very specific planned for you in the future."

Chrysalis did not like the thought of being called upon like some animal, but she did as she was told. Perhaps she would come through for her.

Nightmare Moon made her way to the throne room to confront their sister. Celestia was shocked to see an alicorn with the same height as her. Before she could comment on this, she was caught off guard by a spell that blasted her through the wall. "YOU KILLED OUR CHILD YOU SLUTTY ROYAL BITCH!"

Celestia tried to get up, but was knocked back down. "Discord turns on you, so you decide to do the same to every pony else?"

Another blast knocked her out wall and into the forest. Nightmare Moon followed. "Did you think, I would just accept, what you did to me? To Chrysalis? To my King? To my CHILD?!" With every question, and every pause, Nightmare Moon slammed Celestia's face into the castle until she was knocked through the wall by facial force. Celestia tried to crawl away, but Nightmare Moon grabbed her by the hind hooves. "Where the fuck do you think your going, sister." She said with great disgust. She lifted her and spun her around. She then tossed her out the castle again, through another few buildings, and down a cliff. Celestia slowed herself down at first until Nightmare Moon rammed her horn into her stomach, making her lose focus. She pulled out her horn and grabbed Celestia in a very tight hug and shot down like a rocket, letting her go once the ground was close enough. When she collided with the ground, her legs were sticking out like carrots. Nightmare Moon pulled Celestia out with her magic, and immediately slammed her back into the ground. She left Celestia where she was and flew to the base of the cliff and shot back down faster than a rocket, and slammed all four hooves into Celestia's body. She proceeded to do this ten more times. When she finished, she pushed down on her back with her hooves and bit into Celestia's wing. Nightmare Moon began to rear back keeping a firm hold on Celestia's wings and ripped off her wing with her teeth and fangs. She did the same to the other one as well. The blood curling scream Celestia released could haunt even the cruelest of Ursa Majors. Afterwards, Nightmare Moon proceeded to lift Celestia above her head and blasted her back up to the base of the cliff. While in mid air, Nightmare Moon bucked her in her side, throwing her back into the castle. Nightmare Moon came back into the castle to Celestia and held her up by her mane. She ripped it out, shortening it into choppy, stubby uglyness. Nightmare Moon lifted her by her throat. "Why did you betray us and King Sombra sister? We did nothing to you. Was it worth it?"

Through the blood caught in her throat and the exceeding amount flowing from what used to be her royal body, Celestia breathed out, "I'm so sorry, Luna. I was doing what I thought was right for the kingdom"

A shred amount of rage turned to forgiveness as her eyes turned normal for a brief moment. This was shortly lived as her eyes returned to cold unforgiving slits. "The same cannot be said for my child, monster."

Nightmare Moon looked directly above Celestia's head and concentrated a very large amount of magic.

CRACK

Nightmare Moon broke Celestia's horn off down to a stub. She screamed and fell down. Nightmare Moon proceeded to beat Celestia around the castle. She beat her to a large hallway with stain glass windows and a large door with a small, horn sized hole in it. Nightmare Moon was still far away after the kick she launched to Celestia's chest. Celestia crawled up to the large door and tried to place what little bit of horn she had left in it. It didn't budge. She heard the clopping of hooves in the distance and had just about given up hope. Suddenly, she heard a snapping of fingers in her mind. Her body was encased in a bright light and her horn was restored. She opened the door confused. "This doesn't make any sense!"

'Make sense?! My dear Celestia, what fun is there in making sense?'

Her breath caught in her throat as she whispered into the empty corridor, "Discord?"

'You better hurry Tia. Your sister is closing in, hurry, use the elements. It is the only way to stop her.'

She pulled out the elements of harmony from the case. "Thank you Discord, know that I'm sorry and I love you." She thought she heard him whisper back, but it was too faint to understand. Nightmare Moon came back into the room, "We are done sister, it is time for you to... The Elements!"

Celestia rose to full height and channeled magic into her crown as the other elements of harmony floated around her. "I never wanted this upon you Luna, but for the good of my kingdom, you must be banished with no knowledge of what has happened this day, the day you changed into what you are. I'm sorry, truly. Goodbye my sister."

A ray of rainbow shot out and sent Nightmare Moon to the moon.

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief at how fast it was all over. She was quite glad for the full recovery. A guard came in at that moment. "Your highness, what happened here?" Celestia was cursing under her breath at the ignorance of the guards but said aloud,

"My sister has betrayed me. Let it be known She changed because nopony would ever appreciate her nights. So she became jealous, and that jealousy corrupted her to an evil entity known as Nightmare Moon. She was sent to the moon using the elements of harmony, but she will return in a thousand years."

It may take a very long time, but Queen Chrysalis vowed revenge on Celestia. It was supposed to be her love that powered her. but as it turns out, Celestia was just using her. Here she thought they actually had something between them. she was so very wrong. She was still weak and exhausted, both mentally and physically, after being betrayed but she had faith in the letter given to her by Nightmare Moon. She read the letter over what seemed to be the hundredth time as she made her way to the land of her forefathers and where her army resides.

The letter said

_'Dear Queen Chrysalis,_

_'I have lost and Celestia has won, but fear not, I know she would never kill her own sister. We will get our revenge for her treachery. I believe infiltrating Canterlot with your army is the best way to get it. But you are far too weak and we both know it. Your army will not make it past the shield protecting Canterlot by the captain of the guards. You must weaken him by stealing the love he feels for his betrothed. Once the shield is weakened, and you have gained enough power, release your changelings upon all of Canterlot, and destroy Celestia. When she is defeated we will rule Equestria together._

_Do not fail me Chrysalis!'_


End file.
